1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable signs and barriers incorporating informational and/or advertising display panels. The present invention relates more specifically to a portable, foldable, self-standing A-frame barrier and display panel used for sectioning off an area and for advertising or presenting information to the public.
2. Description of the Related Art
Efforts have been made in the past to provide portable barriers designed to section off areas and to generally control the movement of individuals and groups within a defined space. Efforts have also been made to incorporate advertising and\or promotional materials on such barriers. Of the few systems of this nature that are available, and which provide barriers and printed graphics (such as sponsor graphics used at events), most are not structured to provide both durability and portability at the same time. Those devices that do provide some level of durability and ruggedness are generally constructed with separate rigid frames onto which display panels are secured. This limits portability and increases cost. Those devices that provide portability and low cost are generally not as durable and tend to wear out quickly, unable to remain self-supporting for more than a few repeated uses.
It would be desirable to have a portable, foldable, self-standing A-frame barrier and display panel that could be used for sectioning off an area and for advertising or presenting information to the public. It would be desirable if such a device could be both durable and portable. It would be desirable if such an A-frame barrier could be easily manufactured at a low cost. Such an A-frame barrier would preferably be easy to set-up and take-down and would be light enough to be carried by one or two people. It would be desirable for such a product to be easily moved into position and set up as well as collapsed and moved to a storage location. It would be preferable that such a device could be used in conjunction with many additional similar devices that might be placed end to end to provide a larger barrier and advertising display. It would be desirable for such a product to incorporate elements that facilitate the set-up of the panel and assist in the retention of the panel/barrier upright in its display condition and position on a flat surface.